cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowasia
This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere |demonym = Bowasian |government_type = |ruler = Curt Samson |rulertitle = President of Bowasia |govtoff = vacant |offtitle = Vice-Preisdent |govtoff2 = Congress of Bowasia |offtitle2 = Legislature |govtoff3 = Bryan Riggs |offtitle3 = Speaker of Congress |formation_date = May, 2006 1 |formation_event = Independence declared |formation_date2 = October 25, 2006 |formation_event2 = Republic Declared |formation_date3 = November 5, 2006 |formation_event3 = Current Constitution |national_religion = , |national_animal = None |area = 3,016.484 sq mi |population = 201,000,000 (2012 estimate) |ethnicity = Norwegian |allies = The Phoenix Federation |currency = Zen (Z) (BWZ) |gdpyear = 2012 |gdp = $12.540 trillion |gdppercapita = $55,800 |literacy = 100% |cctld = .bw 2 |time_zone = UTC -5, UTC -6 |footnotes = 1 Exact date unknown. 2 Only used by government-owned websites, privately owned websites may use .com .org .net and .edu }} Bowasia, officially The Federated Republic of Bowasia is a federal republic comprising of 32 states, all from the former , and 1 federal district, Napa, C.D. The country is situated in where all of its territory lies between the United States of JBR, , and the . Bowasia is the 4th largest country in the world, only behind , , and . Bowasia is a leading diplomatic country and is a member of , the G8 Summit, and the , among others. It is also a leading nation in human development, technological development, economic development and is a major influence in the world. History Pre-2006 After the , President authorized huge spending increases in military. He refused to raise taxes to pay for this militarization and instead made huge spending cuts to Social Security, Medicare, Medicaid and other social and welfare programs. The cuts were not enough and Bush was forced to raise fees in public transportation and adopt a protectionist view to trade. These cuts and price-raises severely damaged the standard of living to the lower and middle classes and cause much restlessness. To add to the trouble, many nations including were demanding that the United States pay off their $21 trillion debt. Texas, fed up with the growing problems and the lack of results from the federal government, declared their secession which sparked the Second American Civil war. The war was brutal but Texas and the secessionists that followed were successful in their efforts and the government of the United States collapsed shortly after the war ended. Creation of Bowasia After the war, there was much chaos in the eastern region of the former United States. Irene Delequois, a secessionist who fought in the war, founded a government the former U.S. state of Michigan. Her government was stronger than any other at the time and she convinced many states to join her cause. She named the country "Bowasia" and declared it to be a federal republic, similar to the fallen United States. She called it a "Fresh new America". Her idea was very popular and she gained much support quickly. Post-2006 On October 30, 2006, the Founders of Bowasia met at the former and drafted the Constitution of Bowasia. It was heavily infuenced by the . Much like the American Constitution, it estabished a strong federal government with three branches of government: legislative, executive, judicial. The idea of a Promcapablicist government, which was being implemented in the also newly founded United States of JBR, was proposed to the Founders. However, it received negative reactions from most of the population at the time, mainly due to fears that giving the government unlimited power would open too many opportunities for abuse. The idea was rejected by the Founders and they went ahead with their federalist constitution which was officially ratified on November 5, 2006. States 36 states joined the newly formed union, they are in order they were admitted to the union: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . During the November 2012 elections, Puerto Rican ctizens voted in favor of becoming Bowasia's 37th state. It it is expected to become a state by January 2013. Politics & Government Executive The nation is a federal presidential constitutional republic with the head of state and government being the President who is elected by the citizens of Bowasia through the . There is a limit of two terms on the President and he serves for 8 months for a term 1. His powers are limited, but the powers he does have are important. He can approve or reject legislation that has passed Congress, he controls the country's foreign policy, makes the final decision whether to go to war (with Congressional approval), sets the stage for federal spending, and appoints the secretaries of the executive departments. The current president is Travis Peters, elected on April 10, 2012. He will be succeeded by Curt Samson on December 10, 2012. Executive power is also shared with the states of Bowasia, who are granted their own legislatures and may pass their own laws with out interference from the federal government. Legislature The Congress is a unicameral group of officials elected by the people that serve six months. The number of Congressmen is determined by the population in each state. Currently there are 390 Congressmen. The legislation process begins when a Congress member introduces a bill. There is a oral discussion on the bill so the supporters and opposers of a bill can voice their opinions. After about a week of discussion, Congress votes. If the bill receives a majority of the votes, it goes to the President, if he approves, it is signed into law, if he does not, then he sends it back to Congress with his objections (often called a veto). If two-thirds of Congress concur, Congress can override the veto. Congress is headed by the Speaker of Congress, who is also elected by Congress, who presides over Congressional Conventions and votes only to break a tie. As of August 6, 2012 the Speaker of Congress is Bryan Riggs. Judicial The primary duties of the Supreme Court are to interpret the law and settle disputes about the interpretation of laws. The first highly publicized case, Taylor v. Richards addressed decency and censorship issues. Constitution The Constitution of Bowasia was established on November 5, 2006 and has been in use ever since. The Constitution contains 5 articles and has been amended once. The Constituion was written on November 1, 2006 and ratified unanimously and put into effect on November 5, 2006. The document is heavily based on the with some differences. One being that it establishes a unicameral legislature whereas the United States had a bicameral legislature. Also, there is several clauses that limit the pay of elected officials. Military & Foreign Relations Military The military is one of the strongest in the world and is one of Bowasia's largest employers employing 1,800,000 people. The Commander-in-Chief is the President of Bowasia and is in command of the military of Bowasia and plans out military strategy. Bowasia is a nuclear weapons state, having attained most of it's arsenal after the United States collapsed. Foreign Relations Bowasia's foreign relations are overall mixed to positive. It's best allies include the , and . Economy The economy of Bowasia is one of the largest in the world. Bowasia has the highest GDP in the world and the Bowasian zen is the 3rd most traded currency in the world, only behind the and the . Currency The currency of Bowasia is the Bowasian Zen (BWZ). It is symbolized by a "Z" and its 1/100 subunit, the Sque, is symbolized by a "q". Geography Bowasia's land encompasses mostly the eastern United States. Bowasia has a free association treaty with Guam and the Northern Marianas to settle a territory dispute. Bowasia is estimated to be the 4th largest country in the world, only behind Canada, China, and Russia. Religion The population of Bowasia has a mix of Protestants and Catholics with around 32% and 31% respectively. The remaining 37% consists primarily of other Christian denominations as well a considerable amount of Atheists or non-religious people. Games Baseball is the most popular sport in Bowasia with and annual attendance of 1,000,000. Who Wants to be a Millionare?' is the most popular game show in Bowasia. Cuisine Kentucky Fried Chicken is a very popular dish is Bowasia and President traditionally has it for his birthday dinner on August 28. Rib eye Steak is also a popular Bowasian cuisine. Symbols A blue star is the official symbol of Bowasia. The cat and the Pokémon Dialga are also considered symbols of Bowasia. |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = /Antioquia |South = |Southwest = |West = European Protectorate Zone One |Northwest = |image = }} Footnotes 1. 8 months in real life is equivalent to about 4 years in the PDS world Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere